The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method, system and device for assisting a patient to comply with a medical regimen. Several methods, systems and devices are known in the art and they are all aiming at an improvement of the quality of life of patients by simplifying the compliance by reminding or warning patients when medicines should be taken and by supplying dispensing devices that are simple to operate.